Basic research and service functions are performed by members of the Section. A major mission of the organization involves the instrumental and chemical analyses provided to scientist of the Laboratory of Chemistry, Laboratory of Bioorganic Chemistry, NIH and to a limited extent to personnel of other government agencies. Instrumental analyses include: GC/MS spectrometry, gas-liquid chromatography, infrared, nuclear magnet resonance, ultraviolet and flame photometry. Assistance in interpretation of spectra is rendered on request. Samples of microanalysis are handled by external contracts.